


Вот тебе крест

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2018 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Category: Trigun
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: …неси
Series: 2018 || Тексты G-PG-13 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684015
Kudos: 1





	Вот тебе крест

У любой истории есть исток и творец-демиург,  
создающий космос и мир одним движением губ, —  
выбирай же точку, в которой замкнётся круг,  
мы пойдём сначала:  
а в начале был свет и тени… тьфу ты, прости, приют,  
сотворённый Господом и руками детей уют,  
у тебя его покупают и продают,  
а потом меняют  
на свободу, покорность, преданность, силу — и на друзей…  
их и не было никогда, но к радости ли, к беде,  
у тебя теперь — друг, и, значит, ты стал сильней,  
встав чуть ближе к краю —  
и что ещё заучи:  
не греши, если можешь не согрешить на своём пути,  
и всё просто — иди вперёд, раз нужно тебе идти,  
а своё последнее крепко зажми в горсти,  
чтобы не отняли, —  
да вот тебе крест,  
неси.


End file.
